masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My Romance Perspective.
My thought process when it comes to the romance option of squad members. (direct exert from my bio) I'm loyal to Ashley all the way. Tali = 12 fingers and toes <--- ewe Liara = I'm still uncomfortable with the whole blue "mono-gender" / "unisex" thing. Not being able to give birth to a son and she's old as hell. Right at about 110 in ME3 time <--- disgusting. She could have been my great great grandmother's best friend. Miranda = Can't have kids cause she was cloned from a penis (man). Jack = I pursued a romance with her in ME2 only cause I refused to masturbate while thinking about Ashley. A really sweet person once you get to know her and can get over the possibility that her pussy is probably loose as hell with numerous STD's from slutting and being raped often. (end exert) Alright, a little bit a a biology lesson here: first, all women need a man to create them; second, Miranda was created from one x chromosome and a y chromosome from her father genetically altered to be an x chromosome to make a "perfect" woman. Let me reiterate, two x chromosomes makes her female; all x chromosomes are altered y chromosomes. Aside from that point, all clones in every sci-fi movie/book that I've watched/read have had trouble reproducing. I pretend that I am Shepard, and put in those situations in ignorance, I'd happily fuck Miranda and Liara, but would resist temptation knowing those facts... or maybe save them as a last resort. lol I'm going to hate having to choose between Jack and Ashley for fear that Jack may pwn my true love after I "pull a 180 on Jack" Anyways... I'm interested in responses to my Mass Effect romance mentality as well curious to hear about yours. Its all a matter of how you percieve Shepard I suppose. My own naval background effects my decisions strongly and for that reason I'm with Miranda all the way (so to speak...) She was Shepard's exec officer and liason to his Cerberus bosses. Miranda bonded quite quickly with Shep and both of them are engineered beyond ordinary humans. She conformed seamlessly to Shep's moral compass and her loyalty appeared to be solid. Extra-species romance doesn't press my buttons and the only other humans appear to be Ashley or Jack. Ashley turned against Shepard far too readily judging by their encounter on Horizon, so Shep figures its time to move on. Jack is just too undisciplined and if the it was me making the decisions I'd have flushed her out an airlock. With Shep's return to the Alliance (and to military rules and laws), Ashley will be one of his ship's officers so romance is out (from my perspective) and Miranda is his current LI. ME3 promises to have some of those ugly moments when you have the girlfriend and the ex aboard the same ship. My Shepard will let Miranda know that she is where his interests lie.Infiltrator N7 23:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Further to my post above - Now that I'me playing through ME3 I toyed with the idea of ditching Miranda and trying my luck with Ashley, but when it came down to Miranda asking at our first meeting on Citadel if it was over or not I just couldn't do it. No regrets. My Shep just couldn't bring himself to betray her or turn on her like so many others have done.Infiltrator N7 23:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Its Tali for me. I was drawn to Tali right from the off and was dissapointed that she wasn't available as a romance option, and so settled on Ashley. Of the available options she was the least annoying. Thankfully Bioware did the right thing and all that changed in ME2. Once I found that Tali could be romanced I simply abandoned my ME2 play through and replayed ME1, avoiding both Ashley and Liara. What drew me to Tali? Tali has a vulnerability about her that makes me want to protect her and keep her safe. Yet inspite of this she helps Shep convince the council that Saren had gone rogue. She then puts everything on the line to help Shep and crew stop Sovereign, Saren and the Renegade Geth. In ME1 Wrex, Garrus, and Tali all have their side missions. For Wrex its recovery of family armour. For Garrus its bringing down a fugitive. For Tali its recovery of Geth data. For both Wrex and Garrus they will ask for your help if you talk to them enough, however Tali never does ask for your help and will only ask for a copy of the data if you speak to her immediately after aquiring it, otherwise she will never mention it. In ME1, despite my desire to keep her safe, I became dependent on Tali and her skill set to the point that Tali is an automatic choice for every mission, usually with Ashley providing extra firepower, although on Virmire the team is Tali and Garrus. I have lost track of the number of times that Tali's shotgun has saved Shep from an untimely end, usually when my other partner is already down. In ME2, Tali is now a full fledged member of the Migrant Fleet and is seen to be leading a number of critical missions for her people. While Tali is less mission critical I still find that I want her company in favour of some other crewmate. And I find it hard to follow through the romances of jack and Miranda as I am still drawn to Tali. Again Tali agrees to help Shep stop the Reaper driven threat, this time the Collectors, and even puts her animosity of both Cerberus and the Geth on hold for the good of the galaxy. For the various loyalty missions the others ask you for help, but Tali informs you that she was going to book passage on another ship, and I presume deal with the situation herself. It is only during the suicide mission that Tali ceases to be part of my team, that task goes to Legion and Samara. However Tali still performs two vital roles. She plays tunnel rat in the first stage and then escorts the surviving crew members back to the Normandy. In short I think that Tali is the single bravest member of the crew. She doesn't have powerful biotics or years of marine training to help her. Just her courage and skills. And while I still feel a need to protect her and keep her safe, I understand that that is something she probably neither wants and certainly doesn't ask for.--TSwiftFan1346 00:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- I agree. Tali all the way. She is modest, shy, and has been by my side since ME1, unlike Ashley and Liara who left to do their own thing, choosing their career over me. Also, since I read the Shadow Broker correspondance on how Miranda was having casual sex with men and she was sterile, it really turned me off how she could get as many men as she wanted, somthing that Tali could only dream of. Also, her quote,“What could I possibly be suggesting? I mean, a young woman gets rescued by a dashing commander who lets her join his crew and then goes off to save the galaxy? How could she possibly develop any kind of interest in him?” made me instantly break off my relationship with Miranda and pursue her. Best decision I've made. Ashley isn't that bad but she has a death wish and refuses to trust you when you work for Cerberus and expects that you will forget that in Mass Effect 3. Liara is my very close second, but I think the Shadow Broker power has gone to her head and she is no longer interested in you as much as she was in ME1. She still is a very good friend, along with Specialist Traynor, but Tali is my dream girl. --Duzaman 17:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :All Romance options are valid in my opinion, but I do prefer Tali because off her personality, which is the only reason you fall for her anyways which just shows how awesome characters are in the ME universe.Epzo 15:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC)